All good things must come to an end
by Tobias Spiegler
Summary: 'Late Night'-Series Storie 5: The Mayor awaits the Box of Gavrock and it is Xander's job to get it for him
1. Default Chapter

Title : All good things must come to an end  
  
Author : Tobias Spiegler  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Summary: The Mayor awaits the Box of Gavrock and it is Xander's job to get it for him  
  
Author's notes: So everyone. You all had your own opinions. Is Xander a bad guy? Is he an undercover agent? Or is he working for both sides? Now, everyone who is interested: Send me your opinions. Tell what you think what he's going to do, but especially why.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Alexander, glad you could make it," the Mayor greeted him when Xander entered his office.  
  
"What's the matter boss? I was just under the shower when you called," Xander explained and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Where is the emergency?"  
  
"There has been a slight change of plans. You remember what I told you about the ritual before the actual Ascension?" he asked him.  
  
Xander shrugged, but could clearly remember the conversation he and the Mayor had right after the incident with the Council's retrieval team a month ago. He told him everything about his intention of becoming a first class demon during Graduation day, eating the population of Sunnydale and rising to a higher plane. Which would mean that Xander would get all his worldly possesions. So he was fine with that.  
  
"Yeah, you must eat these little monsters from the Box of ..Gobock?" Xander asked, a bit unsure about the name.  
  
"The Box of Gavrock, Alexander. My contacts in South-America and I, we have agreed on a price. But they have a few troubles down there so they had to fly the Box out of danger. They just phoned me and told me that the Box is underway," the Mayor explained to him.  
  
"And when will the Box arrive here," he asked.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"What, tonight?" Xander asked shocked. " I thought it would arrive next week?"  
  
"Yes, but like I told you, there has been a change of plans. Is that a problem for you?" the Mayor asked.  
  
"No, no. It's just so sudden," Xander told him. "I thought I had more time to prepare for that."  
  
"Don't be so nervous, Alexander. It should be an easy job. You just go to the airport, get the Box and bring it to me," the Mayor told him.  
  
"Yeah, I know the job isn't that difficult. But it's also a very important mission. I mean, without the box you can not complete the Ascension, which means that I won't get your money," Xander explained to him.  
  
The Mayor sighed "Alexander, are you only interested in your own profit?"  
  
"Well, not only. But it would mess up your and my plans, right?"  
  
"Yes, you are right. We should not make any mistakes during this mission. Now go home and get your gear," the Mayor told him. "You will drive with one of my limousines to the airport."  
  
"Can't I use my SUV? " Xander asked.  
  
"Alexander, we have to guarantee a certain luxury to our guest," the Mayor explained to him.  
  
"Okay, I don't like it, but I think I can adapt," he told him  
  
"That's my boy. Now go on with your preparations."  
  
"Will do boss, will do," Xander told him while he left the office.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
The sun was already set when the small plane landed. The pilot stopped it and stepped out of the plane, carrying the box that was handcuffed to his hand with him.  
  
The vampire that had already awaited the arrival of the South American criminal walked up to the man.  
  
"Hello," he greeted him.  
  
"I have no time for small talk," he told the vampire angrily and looked around. "Where is the Mayor? We agreed that he would hand me the money in person."  
  
"The Mayor is on his way. After all, this meeting was not supposed to happen so soon," the vamp told him.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"About half an hour," the vampire answered his question. "Why don't you give me the box? It must be pretty heavy."  
  
"No chance. The Mayor is the only one I will give the Box, understood?" he told the vampire.  
  
The vampire shrugged. "Too bad," Angel said and punched the surprised man in the face, knocking him unconscious.  
  
The criminal immediately collapsed on the ground, taking the box with him.  
  
Angel waved in the direction of the nearby building and three forms untangled themselves from the shadow.  
  
Buffy, Giles and Faith ran to the souled vampire who had already started examining the box.  
  
"Is this the right one?" Buffy asked Giles who also kneeled down beside Angel to take a closer look.  
  
"It seems so," he told her after a few seconds. "It has all the details which were described in the books."  
  
"It's good to know that your informant was right G," Faith told the watcher, while she checked the surroundings.  
  
"Come on guys, get the box and let's leave," Buffy told them with urgency in her voice.  
  
"Ah, Buffy there is a little problem," Angel told her and lifted the hand of the criminal to show her the handcuffs.  
  
"Oh great. What are we going to do now? Cut his hand off?" she asked.  
  
"B, that's real sick. Do you know how hard it is to wash blood out of your clothes," Faith said and smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks for the mental picture Faith."  
  
"Well, I don't think that this will be necessary," Giles said and produced a lockpick set from his pockets.  
  
"Wicked cool G," Faith said with a smirk while the watcher started to work on the handcuffs.  
  
Finally he was able to open them. Angel took the Box and the little group walked to the building. Behind the building Oz already waited for them in his van.  
  
"You got it?" he asked them.  
  
"You can bet on it," Buffy told him with a smile.  
  
Faith opened the door of the volkswagen and they stepped into it.  
  
"To Sunnydale High Oz,". Buffy told the musician. "Let's destroy this thing, before it can harm anyone."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Xander arrived about ten minutes after Buffy's departure. He and the two vampires who came with him stepped out of the big limousine. He immediately spotted someone lying on the ground near the plane. He took one of his USPs from under his jacket and checked his surroundings.  
  
The three walked up to the prone figure. Xander kneeled down and slapped the gangster twice against his cheek, to wake him.  
  
When the man finally stirred Xander stood up and turned around.  
  
"Lift him up," he ordered the vampires.  
  
The two vampires lifted the gangster up and held him in place. The man was now completely awake.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"That's a good question. I really want to know that too. What happened," he asked him.  
  
"There . there was a vampire. He told me that the Mayor was going to be late and then.. I think he punched me. I can't remember anything after that."  
  
" A vampire? Dark clothes, spikey hair?" Xander asked him  
  
"Yeah that was him," the gangster confirmed Xander's discription.  
  
"Angel" Xander growled.  
  
"Who?" the confused man asked.  
  
"None of your business. What should concern you more is why should I let you live after such a disaster. I mean you lost the Box, so you're gonna pay for that," Xander told him and pressed the muzzle of his USP again the man's forehead.  
  
"Please don't kill me" the criminal pleaded and closed his eyes.  
  
But Xander ignored the gangster. He pressed the trigger.  
  
*klick* was the only sound the gun made.  
  
"Let him go" he told the vampires.  
  
The frightened man ran as quickly as possible to his plan and started the motor.  
  
Meanwhile Xander grabbed the magazine he earlier took from the pistol and slammed it back in it's place.  
  
"The boss will be angry that the Box is gone," one of the vampires said and smiled evilly at him  
  
Xander finished reloading his pistol and cracked the slide back. But instead of answering the vamp's question he aimed the USP at his head.  
  
"I hate critics," he told the vampire and shot him twice in the head. A second later the ground under the vamp was covered with dust.  
  
Xander ignored the shocked expression of the other vampire and put the gun back under his jacket.  
  
He took his cell phone and quickly dialled the Mayor's number,  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"That not good Alexander," the Mayor told him over the phone.  
  
"I know that boss. What am I supposed to do?" he asked.  
  
"Well, come back to City Hall. We will think about something," the Mayor told him and hung up.  
  
"You heard that?" the Mayor asked the two vampires in front of him.  
  
Both nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
"The Slayer has the Box of Gavrock. That's a problem that has to be solved," he told them. "You know what you have to do?"  
  
Again both vampires nodded.  
  
"Then I suggest you start with it," the Mayor told them.  
  
The two vamps went through the door, leaving the Mayor alone.  
  
"Good personal help is so hard to get these days."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
So, that was it. The next part will take some time, since my Beta is on holiday. I got the whole story already finished, it just needs beta reading. If no one can give me the address of a trustworthy Beta reader it will take at least a week for the next chapter to be posted. 


	2. Default Chapter

The Scooby Gang entered the library, where Willow, Cordelia and Wesley were already preparing the ritual to destroy the Box.  
  
"You got it?" Willow asked excited when she noticed the arriving group.  
  
"Yep, one Box of Gavrock as you ordered," Buffy told her with a grin.  
  
Angel placed the Box on the table.  
  
"Were there any problems?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Nope no problems W, " Faith told him and sat down on a chair.  
  
"I assume you found the ritual?" Giles asked and looked at their preparations.  
  
"Yeah, we found it. It was a bit hidden but we found it," Willow exclaimed proudly.  
  
"And? Are you ready?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not really. You see, the ritual is not that complicated but we haven't got all the ingredients," Willow explained. "I just wanted to go to the Magic shop and get the ones that are missing."  
  
"Okay Will. Hurry up," Buffy told her.  
  
Willow grabbed her coat and left the library.  
  
"And what's left for us to do?" Faith asked bored.  
  
"We prepare for a possible attack Faith," Giles explained and went to his office. "Does anyone else want a cup of tea?"  
  
"He prepares for an attack with a cup of tea?" Faith asked.  
  
Buffy grinned as she replies "He prepares for almost anything with a cup of tea."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Xander burst through the Mayor's office door.  
  
"I'm here boss. So, what are we gonna do?" Xander asked.  
  
"Calm down Alexander. Just breathe. You've had a very stressful evening," the Mayor told him.  
  
"Calm down?" Xander nearly shouted at him. " Those fucking boyscouts have the Box. The Box. You remember the Box, don't you?" The Mayor nodded. "The thing that you need to complete your Ascension. They have it now. And you tell me to calm down?"  
  
"Alexander, there is no need to become impolite and please watch your language. Now sit down and we will talk about this problem," the Mayor told him in a calm tone and pointed at the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this," Xander asked him confused..  
  
"Like I told you before, it wouldn't change things. So, your friends got have the Box. What do you think we should do?" he asked Xander.  
  
Xander thought for a few seconds about their problem, before he answered the question.  
  
"You gather a dozen vampires and let them storm the library. That should be enough, even for two slayers." Xander explained his plan.  
  
"That would only be a waste of personnel. Your friends are certainly awaiting such an attack and have already prepared for it."  
  
Again Xander thought about the possibilities.  
  
"Okay , boss. I don't know what else we could do. Apart from going in there with a machine gun, I have no ideaa left."  
  
"Your friends are all part of a group. They all have different abilities and have a different position in the team," the Mayor explained. "They are connected to each other like the links of a chain. And if your target is a chain, you always go for the weakest link."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Willow left the Magic shop. In her bag she had the remaining ingredients for the spell that would destroy the Box of Gavrock.  
  
She she was just walking down the street when her path was blocked by man in a business suit.  
  
"Willow Rosenburg?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes," Willow answered shyly. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I'm Mr. Smith. I'm here to get you for your appointment with the Mayor," he said and shifted into his game face.  
  
Willow immediately turned around and started running in the opposite direction. But unfortunately she ran directly into the second vampire who already counted on that move.  
  
The first vampire grabbed her by her feet while the other one took her arms. Right after they grabbed her, Willow started screaming and kicking, but against the supernatural strength of her two captors she had no chance.  
  
"Stop screaming," the first vampire told her. " This is Sunnydale for God's sake. No one reacts if someone is screaming at night."  
  
They carried the still struggling Willow to a black van. The door of the car of was opened from the interior and they threw her in the back, where she was already awaited by two other vampires.  
  
"Man, she got a lot of life in her," the first one said and closed the door. "I wonder what her blood would taste like."  
  
"Hey, she is a hostage, okay?" the second one explained and opened the driver's door. "That means no snacking."  
  
"Damn " the other one exclaimed while he sat down on the passenger's seat. "Sometimes this job sucks."  
  
"You have my sympathy," the second vamp told him and started the engine. He drove the black van out of its parking lot and in the general direction of City Hall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"So, who is the weakest link in the group?" Xander asked the Mayor.  
  
"What do you think?" the Mayor threw the question back at Xander.  
  
Xander had to think about that for a moment.  
  
"Well there are a lot of possibilities. I mean, Oz is a werewolf but only on full moon. Giles is a watcher, but even he can't face more than two vamps. Cordy has no active power. And Willow always needs half an hour preparation before she can cast a spell."  
  
Suddenly the Mayor's intercom was activated.  
  
"Boss," came the voice over the speaker. "We have your package."  
  
The Mayor pressed a button. "Wait outside the door until I call you," he told the vampires over the line. Then he shifted his attention back to Xander, who looked confused from the previous conversation. "So Alexander, what do you think?"  
  
"Well all of them are pretty easy to catch. But you need someone important. Someone who is close to Buffy. So, that would be Giles or Willow," Xander explained. "Giles is like a father figure to her and Willow is her best friend."  
  
"Come on Alexander. Which one?"  
  
"I say Willow," Xander finally said.  
  
"And we have a winner," the Mayor exclaimed happily. "Come in," he called in the direction of the door.  
  
The two vampires entered the office. But Xander's whole attention was drawn to the gagged and tied up Willow they were pushing into the room.  
  
"Oh my God," were the only words Xander could mutter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Giles, Willow is pretty late," Buffy told her watcher. "Do you think, that maybe something happened to her?"  
  
"Buffy, I would not worry. She is only ten minutes late."  
  
"You're right. Maybe I'm overreacting," she said and sighed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Where did you capture her?" Xander asked.  
  
"After your phone call, I sent those two gentlemen to monitor the high school. Their orders were to either capture Mr. Giles or Miss Rosenburg if they should leave the building," the Mayor explained. "Now boys, no need to be rude. Would you please remove the gag."  
  
"But Boss, she screams," one of the vampires explained.  
  
"And? We're in an official building at night. No one can hear her. So, would you please remove the gag," the Mayor repeated his order.  
  
One of the vampires finally pulled the gag out of Willow's mouth.  
  
"So Miss Rosenburg, do you have anything to say?" the Mayor asked her with a smile.  
  
But Willow only glared angrily at him.  
  
"No? Didn't think so," the Mayor said and turned his attention to Xander. "Alexander you will keep her company until we have arranged the exchange."  
  
"Exchange?" Willow asked confused.  
  
"Of course Miss Rosenburg. We will exchange you for the Box of Gavrock. What did you think we kidnapped you for?" the Mayor asked rhetorically "Now show her the restroom Alexander while I prepare everything."  
  
Xander grabbed her by the arm and lead her out of the office.  
  
Right after the door closed behind them, the Mayor took the phone and began dialling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
"Hello?" Giles answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, am I connected to the Sunnydale library?" the voice on the other side asked.  
  
"Yes you are. How can I help you?"  
  
"This is Mayor Wilkins speaking" Giles eyes widened at the mention of the name. May I know who is on the other side?"  
  
"Rupert Giles," he answered calmly.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Giles. Alexander told me a lot about you. I must say, I'm impressed."  
  
"How so?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well, a man with your qualifications. I could need an employee like you. What do you say? One hundred thousand dollars a year enough for you?"  
  
"What do you want," Giles finally asked, getting impatient.  
  
"Okay, lets get to business," the Mayor told him and sighed. "I think you already noticed the absence of Miss Rosenburg."  
  
"What have you done to her?" Giles now shouted into the phone, attracting the attention of the other Scoobies with this action.  
  
"Oh she is here, at City Hall. She is healthy and unharmed, at least till now."  
  
"What do you want," Giles asked angrily. Buffy was now standing in the doorway of his office, looking worried at the exchange.  
  
"You are a clever man Mr. Giles I think you can guess that. You have my Box and I have your witch. I think an exchange is in order."  
  
Giles thought about the possibilities.  
  
"We have to discuss the details first," Giles finally told him.  
  
"I thought so. I think I won't give you my number since it is in every phone book in the town. Good bye Mr. Giles," the Mayor told him and hung up.  
  
"Giles, what happened," Buffy asked worried. Outside the office the other Scoobies were also trying to find out what happened.  
  
Giles finally met her eyes.  
  
"We have a problem." 


	3. Default Chapter

"Giles, what happened?" Buffy asked worried. "Who was on the phone."  
  
Giles looked down on the floor and thought how he could answer her question. Finally he was able to meet her eyes.  
  
"It was the Mayor," he told her. "They have Willow."  
  
Everyone in the library was quiet as they heard the news  
  
"What did he want?" Buffy finally asked, with a hoarse voice.  
  
"The Box" Giles explained. "He wants to exchange Willow against the Box."  
  
Buffy thought a moment about the situation, but couldn't find another possibility.  
  
"Okay, seems like we have no other option. Giles, call the Mayor. Tell him that we will make it," she told her watcher. She looked at Oz, who looked normal and was as usual a loss of words. " We will get her back," she told the young werewolf, who nodded grateful at that statement.  
  
"Wait," Wesley interrupted them.  
  
"What Wesley?" Buffy asked annoyed.  
  
"You can not give him the box. That could cost thousands of people their lives," he explained to her.  
  
Surprisingly it was not Buffy that answered him but Faith. "W, shut up, you're not in charge here."  
  
"Am I the only one rationally thinking here. The Box is the only thing that could prevent the Mayor's Ascension."  
  
"We got the Box once, we can get it another time," Buffy told him and took a step forward to the watcher. "But we only have one Willow. And that's it," she said and turned her attention back to Giles.  
  
"So, where do we make the exchange?" Giles asked her.  
  
It took Buffy only a few seconds to come up with a suitable location.  
  
"The cafeteria. If we look all the doors they can only come through the main entrance," she explained.  
  
Giles nodded at that, satisfied with the plan. He turned around and walked into his office to call City Hall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Xander accompanied Willow into the Mayor's new conference room. He took two chairs from the table and sat down on one of them. He motioned to Willow to sit down on the other one, which she did after a few seconds.  
  
Neither of them spoke for the next few minutes until Xander decided to break the silence.  
  
"You want anything?" he asked her "A soda, a coke?"  
  
"No thanks." Willow answered her head cast down.  
  
Xander shrugged. "Your choice."  
  
Finally Willow looked up and studied Xander's face.  
  
"So what's gonna happen now?" she asked "You exchange me for the Box?"  
  
Xander only nodded at that question.  
  
"And if they don't want to exchange it? Will the Mayor kill me then? Or will he order you to kill me?"  
  
Xander sighed. "Maybe," he answered.  
  
Willow only shook her head.  
  
"How did we get here. How did you get so cold, Xander?"  
  
"Practise," was his only answer.  
  
Willow looked bewildered at him. "That's all you have to say about this?" she asked him with disgust in her voice.  
  
"What do you want to hear Will?" he asked her annoyed. "I could list a lot of reasons that lead us to this point. My parent's death, my little journey through the US, me killing Travers. You can pick one."  
  
Again none of them spoke.  
  
"So, you would really kill me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. But I wouldn't think too much about it. I don't think it will get this far. The Mayor chose you, because you are close to Buffy. She would not risk your life, not even for the Box."  
  
"And what's in for you?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"The Mayor must have offered you something more than a steady paycheck. After all you are going to help him to kill the whole population of Sunnydale, including your former friends."  
  
Xander smiled at that. Noteworthy, even when her life is threatened Willow was able to make the most complex thoughts.  
  
"Yeah he did. You see, when the Mayor turns into a demon he won't need all his money," he explained to her. So, he's gonna give it to the person he trusts most, me. I'm gonna be long gone when the massacre starts. Maybe on the Bahamas, or Hawaii. I haven't really decided yet."  
  
"Money? You are doing this for money," Willow nearly shouted at him, with a look of outrage on her face.  
  
"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" he asked. "Everything's about money these days. And I have to think of my future. You think I will be able to do this kind of work for the rest of my life? And I think the Mayor's money will be a nice retirement fund."  
  
But before Willow could question him further the Mayor entered the room through the big double doors, a big smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Now children . Did you have fun," he asked cheeringly.  
  
"A lot," Xander answered dryly. "So? what's going to happen?"  
  
"Well, get your little friend and then we will make a little field trip to the school," the Mayor told him and left the room.  
  
Slowly Xander and Willow stood up and followed the politician.  
  
"You see Willow, everything is going according to plan." Xander told her as they walked through the corridors of City Hall. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
After a five minute ride the Mayor's limousine finally reached Sunnydale High. Xander, the Mayor, Willow and the two vampires that had captured her left the big car and entered the high school.  
  
Xander quickly lead them in the direction of the cafeteria, the vampires guarding Willow all the time.  
  
Finally they arrived at their destination. Xander opened the door for his boss and the little group went inside the room.  
  
Xander immediately spotted the Scoobie gang on the other side of the cafeteria. Everyone was there. Buffy, Faith, Angel, Giles, Cordelia, Oz and the new watcher.  
  
"Well, this is exciting," the Mayor said and shuddered for effect. "Us meeting here at night."  
  
"Glad you're liking it," Buffy responded dryly, but moved her attention to Willow. "Are you okay?" she asked the red haired hacker.  
  
Willow nodded at that.  
  
"Okay, I think we should finish this. It's already pretty late and I have an important meeting in the morning," the Mayor explained. "Alexander will bring Miss Rosenburg to the middle of the room and Mr. Angel will hand the Box to Mr Smith here," he said and pointed at the vampire to his left.  
  
"All right," Buffy said.  
  
Slowly both groups went to the middle of the room. Angel handed the Box to the vampire and Xander let Willow run to the rest of the gang, where she threw her arms around Oz and hugged him hard. After that both sides took a few steps back, so they were a few feet before their respective groups.  
  
"We are finished," Buffy stated while Oz checked Willow for injuries.  
  
"No I don't think so," the Mayor told her with a smile. "You see, that you were able to get your hands on the box proved one thing: That I underestimated your little group. You are a possible obstacle for my Ascension. And the only thing I do with obstacles is to remove them," he said and snapped with his finger.  
  
On command five additional vampires entered the room and took position behind their boss. During all this Xander had drawn his two USPs and aimed them at Giles, who was the only one armed with a crossbow and therefore the greatest threat for him. On the other side the Scoobies had also taken their weapons and prepared themselves for the battle.  
  
The Mayor sighed and shook his head. "Tomorrow morning the Sunnydale Press will report the death of few students and their librarian. A couple of wild animals broke free from the nearby zoo. There were no survivors. What a tragedy," he said and turned his attention to Xander. "Alexander, start whenever you want."  
  
On that command, Xander's finger tightened on the trigger. On the other side of the room Giles did the same. Both were ready to shoot.  
  
And then all hell broke loose. 


	4. Default Chapter

Giles and Xander aimed at each other. Both knew, that the one who would fire the first shot would likely also survive their standoff.  
  
But none of them made a move. Instead, Xander looked questioningly at the watcher.  
  
And after a few seconds Giles nodded.  
  
That was the signal Xander waited for. Before anyone could react, he aimed his right gun at the head of the vampire standing next to him. He pressed the trigger twice and the vamp's head exploded into a shower of brain and skull.  
  
Unfortunately this was also the vampire carrying the Box of Gavrock. So without him, the Box fell to the floor and was instantly covered with dust  
  
During this Giles shifted his aim to another vampire and fired. The crossbow bolt hit the vamp right in his heart and dusted him.  
  
Xander meanwhile had pushed the box with his foot in the direction of Buffy and the rest of the gang. After that he started firing randomly at the remaining vamps. Like the bullets he shot Angel with, these ones were also blessed. So he didn't necessarily need a head shot.  
  
He hit the two closest vamps in the chest and in the upper legs. Both crashed to the ground, clutching their wounds.  
  
Finally the rest of the Mayor's minions registered what had happened, the scoobies with the exception of Giles were still too dazed. The three remaining vamps now went in Xander's direction.  
  
He aimed his pistols at the first of them, shattering his head in a stream of bullets. But that action also cost him the rest of his bullets.  
  
"Damn," he cursed.  
  
But before either he or the vampires could react, another one of them vanished in a cloud of dust. A few feet behind him Giles quickly reloaded his crossbow for a third shot.  
  
But that left Xander and the vampire against each other. Xander let the pistols fall to the ground and moved into a fighting stance. He pulled one of his stakes out of his pocket and motioned with his hand to the vampire to attack him.  
  
The vampire charged him, but Xander grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder. His stake quickly followed and dusted the vamp.  
  
During all that the Mayor stood unfazed in the middle of the chaos.  
  
"Well, that was refreshing," the Mayor said and brushed the vampire dust from his suit.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you liked it," Xander said sarcastically and went to the vampires that still lay on the floor. He quickly staked them. Then he went back and picked up his guns. He quickly reloaded them and pointed the one in his right hand at the Mayor.  
  
"Alexander, I must say that I'm disappointed. You had a great future ahead of you, but now you have thrown it all away."  
  
"Well, I hope you are not angry if I say: Fuck you," he told the Mayor with a smirk on his face. "You lost, 'Richard'."  
  
The Mayor quickly thought about his options.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Oh come on. Your vamps are dead, the box is in our hands. I think that qualifies as a victory."  
  
"On that I have to agree with you. But I still have a trump card. You see Alexander, after the debacle at the aiport I called my contacts in South America. I asked them if they maybe have a mole in their organisation. But they said that only two persons knew about the irregular flight and that they were trustworthy," the Mayor explained while he walked around in the room.  
  
"So, how did your friends know about the arrival of the Box? The answer is easy. You told them about it. The only purpose of this little show a few seconds ago was to confirm my assumptions. Or do you really think I would try to take out two slayers and their companions with seven vampires?" he told him and laughed. "Well, like I said, I already suspected your 'undercover work'. So I made another phone call. This time I called my contact at the Order of Takara and luckily they had an assassin here in Sunnydale."  
  
Xander was getting a bit impatient.  
  
"Is this getting anywhere soon?"  
  
"I was getting there," the Mayor said and pulled his cell phone out. "You see, the assassin I mentioned is currently at the Summers residence and is accompanying Ms.Summers ," the Mayor told him and dialled a number.  
  
"Hello this is Mayor Wilkins," he spoke into the phone. "Is everything prepared? Oh good."  
  
During all that, Buffy had walked up to them and was now standing beside Xander.  
  
The Mayor handed the phone to Buffy. "Your mother wants to speak with you."  
  
Buffy took the phone and brought it to her ear. "Mom?"  
  
"Yes, Buffy it's me," came the answer from the other side.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm alright sweety."  
  
"Don't be afraid. This this will all be over soon."  
  
"I trust you Buffy. Just be car..," but the connection was ended before she could finish her sentence.  
  
Buffy threw the phone on the floor, where it shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
"I swear to you. If you hurt her I will rip all your limps off," she threatened the Mayor.  
  
But the politician only sighed. "Now would you please hand me my Box."  
  
Faith was the nearest to the Box of Gavrock. She took it and walked to her sister slayer.  
  
"B?" she asked her.  
  
"Give it to him Faith," she said.  
  
Faith handed the Box to the Mayor, who at first looked like he couldn't lift it.  
  
"Its quite heavy," the Mayor groaned but was able to carry the weight. "Well, I think it's time to say good bye Alexander."  
  
Xander just stared at the Mayor. "My name is Xander, not Alexander."  
  
The Mayor looked strangely at him. "Whatever," he said and walked to the exit.  
  
"Oh, I would suggest you don't try something stupid like following me. I will call the Tarakan once I am in the security of my limousine," he told them while he left the room.  
  
When the Mayor was finally away, Buffy turned her attention to the young man beside her.  
  
"Xander.," she started  
  
"Buffy," he interrupted her. "I think we should first check on your mom"  
  
interuppted - should be: interrupted  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's go," she addressed the rest of the group. 


	5. Default Chapter

Author's notes: I was banned, now I'm back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang burst through the Summer's house door.  
  
"Mom?" Buffy immediately shouted.  
  
"Buffy?" came the answer from the direction of the living room. Seconds later the eldest of the Summer's woman ran to the entrance and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Are you okay?" Buffy asked her worried. "Did he do anything to you?"  
  
"No I'm fine. He left a few minutes after our phone call," she told her. But then she spotted Xander standing a bit aside from the group.  
  
"Oh Xander," Joyce said and left the hug. She went to Xander and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Hi Joyce," Xander whispered.  
  
She loosened her grip on him and took his face in her hands. "Is it finally over?"  
  
"Yeah it is," he answered her question.  
  
"Wait a second. What's going on here?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
But it was Giles who spoke up. "Well, I think I should explain a few things. But that could take some time. To give you all the short version: Xander did not really work for the Mayor. He went undercover so he could find everything out about his plans."  
  
Buffy and the rest were now clearly confused.  
  
"What? Where? Who?" she started, but turned her attention to Xander.  
  
But he lifted his hand in surrender.  
  
"Sorry Buffy. I think Giles should explain everything to you, so you really believe it," he said and went in the direction of the still open door.  
  
"And where are you going now?" she asked.  
  
"I have to go to my apartment. I have the suspicion that the Mayor will not be too pleased about my change of heart. I should get my stuff before he sends a few vamps to take care of that," he said and walked through the door.  
  
"Xander, you can't.," Buffy started, but remembered that this was the same Xander Harris that took out six vampires without problems. "Just be careful, okay. The Mayor maybe has won this round, but that doesn't mean that he won't take revenge on you."  
  
Xander turned around with a smile on his lips. "You are right Buff. The Mayor won this round, but I made sure that he would have to pay a lot for this victory," Xander said and left a confused Scoobie gang behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Mayor Wilkins sat behind his desk, the Box of Gavrock beside him when the phone suddenly rang.  
  
"Hello?" he answered the phone.  
  
"Yes, am I speaking to Mr. Richard Wilkins?" came the voice from the other side of the line.  
  
"Yes, you am. How can I help," the Mayor asked.  
  
"I am Mr. Daniels from the Red Cross and I wanted to thank you for the great donation we have received from you."  
  
"Donation?" the Mayor asked confused.  
  
"Yes. Don't you remember? You donated ten million dollars to us. I must say Mr. Wilkins, I have never seen such an act of unselfishness in a long time."  
  
"What?" the Mayor shouted "Ten million dollars?"  
  
But before the man on the other side could answer the Mayor had already slammed the speaker on the cradle and was furiously tapping on his keyboard of his computer.  
  
He immediately checked his bank accounts. But with fear he realised that seven of his ten Swiss bank accounts were completely empty. The money of three of them was transferred to several welfare organisations, the rest to various accounts on the Cayman Islands.  
  
"Oh, I must say Alexander. I'm impressed," he said and threw the monitor from the desk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Xander parked his SUV in front of the Summer's Residence. Luckily for him the Mayor was too occupied with the aftermath of his little bank robbery to care about him.  
  
He left the car and walked up to the house, only to see a certain blonde slayer sitting of the stairs of the porch.  
  
"What are you doing here, sitting all by yourself?" he asked her and sat down beside her.  
  
"I'm waiting for you," she replied.  
  
Both sat in silence for a few seconds.  
  
"So, did Giles inform you about my undercover work?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah he did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I didn't listen to it."  
  
"Why not?" Xander asked confused.  
  
"I want to hear it from you," Buffy explained. "Your story. I want to hear it from you."  
  
Xander waited a moment before he continued. "You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Where should I start." he asked.  
  
"Start at the beginning."  
  
"Okay. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..," he joked  
  
"Xander," she said him but smiled at that.  
  
"Okay the beginning," he said and became serious. "I think it all started on Valentines day last year."  
  
"Drusilla?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Drusilla. You also know that after I staked her, Angelus shifted from trying to kill all our friends to only trying to kill me."  
  
"Yeah I know that. So what happened then."  
  
"Well I knew that you couldn't protect me 24 hours a day. And after his fifth try to kill me I decided to something. So I went to Amy. I knew that she practised witchcraft. I saw her once doing something to Ms. Beakman so she shouldn't have to give her homework. So I asked her if she could do me a little favour."  
  
"I don't understand. How could Amy help you?"  
  
"You remember Halloween? Me turning into a soldier." Buffy nodded at that " I asked her to restore those memories."  
  
"Xander.," Buffy started but was immediately interrupted.  
  
"I know, a stupid idea. But I only wanted her to manifest those memories I already had. I just wanted to have a little edge against Angelus, when he might get me without you backing up."  
  
"You sound like it didn't work right."  
  
"Yeah. There was a little variable in the equation that neither Amy nor I have considered."  
  
"And that was."  
  
"The Hyena."  
  
"Oh," was Buffy's only answer.  
  
"Yeah 'Oh'. Somehow the dormant abilties of the hyena supercharged the spell. Instead of only getting the basic abilities I got the whole package. All his skills and his memories are now up here" he explained and tapped with his finger at his head.  
  
"Memories?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I remember all the missions he went on. Believe me, the nightmares were proof enough." Buffy now looked worried at him "It's not as bad as it sounds. The first few months were the hardest, but now I can sleep through a whole night without waking up."  
  
"And the Hyena?" she asked.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You said that the Hyena supercharged the spell. Did you also get something from her."  
  
"Yeah. But don't worry. Most of the abilities were spent for the spell and what's left is not that much. My senses are a bit sharper and my reflexes a bit faster. But that about covers it. And my senses are only a bit above a normal human. The only thing I really kept were the healing abilities. Like I said, most was used for the spell."  
  
"Now I understand," Buffy finally realised.  
  
"What do you understand?" Xander asked.  
  
"How you were able to take out both Spike and Angel."  
  
"Yeah it was quite a show," Xander said and chuckled at that memory.  
  
"But even that doesn't explain the events of the last months."  
  
"Yes, but that was only the beginning of my story. After the whole Angelus thing I left for my Road trip.. I don't know what Giles told you about that. Let's just say that I got a bit of equipment and a lot of chances to test my new abilities."  
  
"And then you came back."  
  
"Yeah I came back. I can't say that I was very happy about you trying to keep me out of danger, but I got enough action on my little journey, so it was good to relax for a while."  
  
"We just wanted to protect you. You already lost your parents. We thought you would maybe try something suicidal if we took you with us on patrol."  
  
"I see. You have never really met my parents Buffy. They were a loss, okay, but not a great one. And I would rather admit that I find deadboy attractive than doing something suicidal in memory to my parents."  
  
"So when did you start working for the Mayor?" she asked  
  
"I was getting there. You see, it all started after the little incident with Mr. Travers."  
  
"Xander.."  
  
"Buffy, you wanted to know how I started working for the Mayor. Let's keep the ethical conversation for another time, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she agreed.  
  
"So you didn't want me in the group, as long as I didn't get my priorities right. So I started to patrol on my own." He paused a second and noticed that Buffy didn't seem surprised. "Seems like Giles already told you about that part. And on my patrols I heard that there was a new boss leading the demon community. But no one knew who he was. The only information I got was that Trick was working for him. So I searched for Trick and one night I got lucky and found him. He planted a trap for me but I was able to kill him and his vamps and get the information I needed. After that I went back to Giles and told him what I found out. We agreed that the Mayor possibly knew about everything going on in town, including our group. So he came up with the plan of me going undercover, so we could find everything out about his plans. And it worked."  
  
"What did you do during that time?"  
  
"You remember the books of Ascension?" Again she nodded "Well, after the Mayor told me about the books I informed Giles about them. We wanted to meet at the demon's place, but we missed each other and so Giles got the books. We later met at his place. We agreed that we needed the books, but it was also important that the Mayor continued trusting me. So we made copies. We went to a computer shop and scanned them and burned them on CD."  
  
"So you made these copies?"  
  
"Yeah. After that Giles went to LA to see if he could find anything else on the Ascension. I really believed you when you said that he ran in trouble. And that also was a believable plot to get the books and give them to the Mayor. There was only one little thing that messed this plan up."  
  
"Willow."  
  
"Yeah. I didn't really think that she would find it out. So I was busted. Bad luck." Buffy now had a look of guilt on her face.  
  
"I shot you," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh, the crossbow bolt, Xander said and chuckled. "Yeah, that was sure a shock, seeing me pulling it out of my chest."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Buffy, there is no need for that. Remember, I was there when you threatened Angel, that if there was the slightest indication that he was Angelus again that you would stake him. Giles and I, we knew, that if you found out, my health would be in possible danger. Because of that I had the vest. This night I thought that you all were in LA and that Angel left the mansion. And even when I was sure I wore the vest."  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that I shot you."  
  
"Yeah, but I knew what I was getting into. I knew that there was the possibility that I would be killed by either the Mayor's men, you, Faith or Angel. Believe me, Giles told me that you felt guilty bout the whole thing," he told her and laid an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Xander, there is another thing that is bothering me. Have you killed anyone during all this."  
  
"You mean a human.?" She nodded "No, not one. Finch was killed by vamps. I was out of town during that time. And on my other jobs I did nothing but, for example killing a rival demon or eliminating a trouble making vampire."  
  
"But the watcher team.."  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't kill them. I was long gone when the vamps started their work," but Buffy still looked at him. " What do you think I should have done? They wanted to kill me and I had no other choice."  
  
"I understand that. But that doesn't change the fact that it was an ugly sight."  
  
Both were silent for a few seconds, before Xander continued.  
  
"Well, the last part was the Box of Gavrock. I told Giles about it and you guys got it from the airport. But the Mayor kidnapped Willow. So we had the whole exchange thing going on. But we got her safe and the Box in our possession. But I didn't suspect that the Mayor knew about my work and ordered an assassin."  
  
"Yeah, that was surprising," Buffy agreed.  
  
"Well, that was my story so far," Xander finished.  
  
"Who else knew about this thing," she asked him.  
  
"Giles, your mom and Angel" Xander told her.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy asked with disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. Giles told him after the debacle with the books. So he wouldn't try something stupid like killing me to spare you that."  
  
Again there was a long pause before the conversation continued.  
  
"I really thought that you were on the other side," she admitted. "The only one who didn't think so was Cordelia. She said she could understand your intentions, with us treating you so bad."  
  
"Yeah, Cordy. She has a way of looking behind the façade of people."  
  
"But she was right: We really treated you bad."  
  
Xander sighed before he answered. "Yeah, you really did. But even despite that, we are friends. And friends forgive each other. So Buffy, I forgive you. I forgive you that you were not the best friend and I even forgive you that shot me. But do me a favour, learn from your mistakes, and don't repeat them"  
  
"Promise," she told him.  
  
"Good. But I think I also have to apologize. I really can't imagine what sent you guys through, with me joining the darkside."  
  
Both looked at each other and finally Buffy threw her arms around him and hugged him hard.  
  
"I'm glad that you are back," she told him.  
  
"I'm also glad that I'm back," he admitted.  
  
After a moment they ended their hug and both stood up.  
  
"We should go inside," Xander proposed. "I think they are already waiting for us."  
  
"Okay," Buffy said and opened the door. A few seconds later Xander followed her into the house. 


	6. Default Chapter

Buffy and Xander entered the house and went immediately into the living room, where the rest of the Scooby gang waited.  
  
Giles was the first to notice them. "It seems that you two have finished your conversation."  
  
Buffy and Xander looked at each other, before she answered. "Yeah, we had a lot to talk about."  
  
Willow stood up from the seat the was sitting on and walked up to him. She stood a few seconds in front of him before she pulled him into a strong hug.  
  
"Never do anything like that again, Xander," she whispered.  
  
"Promise Will," he answered.  
  
After they ended the hug Cordelia also threw her arms around him. When she untangled herself from him she started poking him with her finger in the chest.  
  
"I knew it. I knew that you weren't really working for the Mayor. I knew that you would rather kiss Snyder than work for the wrong side."  
  
Xander rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah Cordy, you knew it. And because of that you had your speech at the Bronze and pleaded with me to stop working for the Mayor."  
  
Cordelia's face now went blood red with rage. "I don't plead," she told him menacingly and poked him with each word in the chest.  
  
But Faith interrupted her. "Hey C, give the X-Man a break, okay. He is barely five minutes back and you already scaring him that much that he would gladly return to the Mayor."  
  
Cordelia now calmed down. "Okay, maybe I didn't know it for sure," she admitted. "But I'm glad that you are back."  
  
"Thanks Cordy."  
  
But the happy atmosphere was interrupted by Wesley.  
  
"You are not serious about this," he told the group and looked with disbelief at them. "He killed Quentin Travers and he was also responsible for the death of the retrieval team. And you are all welcoming him back like nothing happened. I could at least understand your wish, to rather lock him away than killing him," he said and looked at Buffy. "But this is too much."  
  
Xander looked guiltily at the floor, while Wesley held his speech. However, he was rescued by the most unlikely person.  
  
"Wesley, could you please shut up," Joyce told the watcher angrily. "Have you paid any attention during the last hour? Xander went undercover, in order to get as much information about the Mayor as possible. He not only risked his life he also risked his friendship with Buffy and Willow so he could do it. And you dare to judge him?"  
  
But before Wesley could answer Faith also started addressing him.  
  
"Yep W. I mean, the only thing you can come up is that he killed that asshole Travers. And as far as I remember the retrieval team tried to kill him in the first place, so I think that qualifies as self defence. So, as far as I see it the X-Man has done more good than bad. And if you have a problem with him being in the group you can go. "  
  
"She is right," Buffy continued. "No one forces you to stay. But I warn you: If you try something stupid like sending another team for him you should at least tell them that they not only have to deal with him but also with an extremely pissed off slayer."  
  
"That also counts for me," Faith threw in.  
  
"And me," Willow said.  
  
One after one the rest of the Scoobies spoke up and declared their solidarity with their former and now rewelcomed member.  
  
Wesley stared with disbelief at them  
  
"I. I. I will report this to the Council," he shouted and left the house as fast as possible.  
  
Joyce now looked worried at Xander who still stared at his own shoes.  
  
"Are you okay Xander?" she asked.  
  
"No," he told her, but lifted his head and anyone could see the big smile plastered on his face. "I'm more than okay. I'm home."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
After Wesley's fast departure the gang stayed the whole night at the Summer's residence. Xander again told them the whole story from his point of view. After that he had a long talk with Willow and another one with Cordelia.  
  
Surprisingly even Angel talked with him and thanked him for what he had done for the group, even when th admitted that it was no fun getting shot down.  
  
Meanwhile there was a whole party going on in the Summer's living room, with Oz selecting the music.  
  
It was about three o'clock when Xander remembered that he had to make an important phone call, one that needed to be done as soon as possible.  
  
So he left the house through the back entrance. He stepped on the porch and pulled a cigar out of his jacket and lighted it up with his zippo.  
  
Smoking a cigar after a successful mission was something his alter ego from Halloween had done. Old habits die hard.  
  
So he smoked the cigar and after a few seconds he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He quickly dialled number he knew by heart.  
  
After a few seconds someone answered the phone on the other line.  
  
"Kyle? How are you doing man? Glad to hear that. Hey, you told me if I ever got problems and enough money for the equipment to solve them I should call you. Well, I'm kneedeep in problems but I also got enough money. So, are you near LA anytime soon. Ah I see, in three weeks. Yeah, I will mail you the list as soon as possible. Bye."  
  
anytime soon in the near of LA - should be: need LA anytime soon soons - should be: soon  
  
Xander put the cellphone back into his jacket and finished his cigar. After that he turned around and entered the Summer's house, to enjoy the party.  
  
The End 


End file.
